


I've got a little list (filk)

by HermitLibrary_Archivist



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitLibrary_Archivist/pseuds/HermitLibrary_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Chris Blenkarn<br/>(After The Mikado, by Gilbert and Sullivan)</p><p>Duet; Avon and Vila</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've got a little list (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

(Vila:)  
As some day it may happen, that justice we will see  
I've made a little list, of people who persist  
In playing lethal games of chess or pointing guns at me  
And who never would be missed, who never would be missed  
There's those nasty hitech hunters and those speed-obsessed space rats  
And Space Command's pet crimos and High Council plutocrats  
And ballast tank designers who have never had to try  
To clean the bloody things themselves, I'd like to make them cry  
And stroppy rats-in-boxes and our systems analyst  
I'm sure they'd not be missed, I'm sure they'd not be missed.

Chorus 

(Avon:)  
Let us add our fifth grade ignorant and our fearless leader too  
They never would desist, so both are on my list  
And our curly-headed pilot, let them live on mangon stew  
A dish they'd not resist, on that I shall insist  
And predatory Seska who toss keyboards through the air  
Old girlfriends, and priestesses, and all women with strange hair  
And teleport bracelet-makers who could not devise a clasp  
And whoever put the force wall switch beyond the pilot's grasp  
And renegade space commanders and all psychostrategists  
I don't think they'd be missed, more likely they'd be hissed.

Chorus 

(Vila:)  
And horrible hairy aliens and homicidal sand  
And a leather fetishist, look here's one on my list 

(Avon:)  
An idiot good for nothing but a little sleight of hand  
Who's invariably pissed, so he never would be missed.

(Vila:)  
Oh yeh? So who removed the Amagon collar from your neck? And opened magnolocks and rescued Orac from the wreck? 

(Avon:)  
Oh very well! Shall we just put the blame where it belongs Upon pernicious writers who produce these silly songs

(Avon:)  
The feeble-witted parodists who drive us round the twist They'd none of them be missed, they'd none of them be missed.

Chorus

 


End file.
